


linger on me

by leviski



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	linger on me

那个男人很快地回头。“什么？”

“你想要个橘子吗？”

他看着彼得，有点慌乱，那种夹在受宠若惊和轻微得意间的反应，他的眼窝周围有几圈皱纹，衬得他的眼球像褐色的卵石。这双眼睛在镜片后友善地瞧着他，带着点宽容谅解的意味，彼得立刻感到不自在起来了:比你年长的人总是这样的吗？你还没有开口说话，他们好像就已经准备好原谅你接下来说出的所有事了。  
果不其然，他问了:“这里出什么问题了吗？”

“不，我是在想，你会不会想要一个橘子。”那个男人缓慢地低下头，瞅着他举过来的纸袋，像在脑袋里把这个单词拼了一遍:啊，橘子。

“不用，孩子，把它们留着吧。”

他摇摇头，宽容又尊严地说。

 

 

我每次见你时好像都会碰到水，他对托尼说，河水，海水，那几次都冷得要命，好像我每次见到你都要付出很大的艰难。

我们第一次见面可不是那样，柏林之后我送你回家也不是那样，托尼这么跟他说。

夜晚总让他觉得冷，四处在黑夜里都是一体的，好像所有人都被引发了捕猎本能，还有气泡一样浮动的灯——感觉和浸水差不多。所以，大部分时候在他见到托尼之前，彼得都感到冷飕飕的。他喜欢这个想法，“在什么之前”，一句转折性的话，像知道雨在某个确切的时刻会停一样，他也喜欢在这之前的没有陪伴的时间。

他要去马萨诸塞州——行李塞进书包里边，车票放在外套左边的口袋——跳上汽车，把自己在座位上安顿好。包里没什么东西，几件衣服，两管薄荷糖，梅给他装了一纸袋的橘子，让他拿出来的时候多少有些尴尬。它们的表皮还是硬的，光滑又新鲜地带着香气。这一站没多少人，上车的几个乘客带水的鞋底轻轻地吱嘎，彼得小心地不把纸袋弄出太大动静。

一个男人上了车，箱子的滚轮骨碌碌地响，在他边上停下了，他把行李箱放到座位底下，在彼得旁边坐了下来，朝他点了点头。他看上去大概有，彼得想，四十岁？五十岁？身材很高，年轻的时候肯定结实过，但现在只剩下缩紧了的皮肉。车子开动五分钟之后他开始打盹，手端正地放到膝盖上——手和膝盖都是瘦而且大的，像一对扁平的夹子——没过一会儿他就醒了，在汽车停在下一站的时候这个男人直起了背，观察从车门进来的都有哪些人。

彼得把纸袋举了过去，在对方转过头来时他确信了脑海里的一个形容:病怏怏。随后他意识到这个男人的眼睛有多么大，以及那是怎样的一种眼神，那一瞬间感觉就像跳出去从这男人的身体里看着他自己似的。彼得想:天啊。

 

 

年轻的权力，托尼跟他说过这事:人们会因为你年幼的外表调整对待你的方式，即便他们自己可能都没意识到。从这一点上来看，他同校的那些早熟的女孩可能是最受优待的一类人。但是彼得自己呢，他的衣服他的周末熨的衬衫领子，他对着镜子仔细地看过自己，眉毛很浅，嘴唇和眼睛（上眼皮和睫毛的部分）笑起来显得女气，如果说大部分他的同龄人的长相是阶段性的，像蛹一样，为底下成人后的相貌做着准备，那么他身上的某些地方好像停留在十几岁了。他这么对托尼说，对方摇着头回答他:不是这样的彼得，去和我之外随便什么年龄的人说说话吧，他们会受宠若惊的。

那个男人受宠若惊的样子就像，他没想到像彼得这样的人会去注意他——什么样的？但是意识到有一个和自己差距如此大的人的眼神停留在你身上，确实是一个人可能经历的最满足虚荣心的事了。倒不一定是虚荣心，彼得想，回忆起托尼把他搂在身前，对着镜子解开他扣子的粗糙又灵活的手，他半眯着眼睛看着他而彼得向后靠着他的一侧肩膀，那种表明沉迷的让他颤抖的眼神，彼得能从这种对视里了解到他们对彼此究竟有多大的力量——但是现在，在这个男人面前站在更高的台阶上，他感到不自在极了。

细雨开始敲打车窗，玻璃内侧起了雾，像灰色背景上油彩在流淌。彼得抱紧了背包，纸袋咔啦的动静非常大，男人拍了拍他们座位中间的地方，说:“放在这里就好。”彼得照做的时候鞋底滑了一下，然后他说:“小心地上的水。”就好像那不是一滩水渍而是湖面一样，就好像彼得没有好好地坐在座位上，彼得几乎要开始同情他了，他把头扭向窗外，看着掠过的道旁树。对方一直急切地，想要确认一般地打量他，但是一句话也不说，他像是被感动了，决心不打扰他，不声不响地准备用眼神永远把他这个留在淌雨的车窗边上。

 

 

在剑桥市他出了车站，托尼应该已经在等他，彼得一眼就瞥见了不远处车子银色的外壳。他准备过街的时候那个男人从后面追上来，在外面他看起来更加瘦高，也更加弱不禁风。“嗨。”彼得说。

“我在想，你是要往哪个方向走呢？”彼得留意到他的波士顿口音，和他明显的想把话说得更好听一点的努力，他现在真的感到同情了。他指了指托尼跑车的方向，同时他觉得托尼可能在看着他们，为此他站好，抓了抓头发。

“我是要到相反的方向去。”他还在看着彼得，用他虚弱的脸上神采奕奕的眼睛，那种神采就仿佛他被给予了什么东西，而他等着彼得替他说他说不出口的话。彼得偏过头看了一眼半开的车门，真诚地说:“再见了先生。”

“是啊，”他说，“再见了，孩子，很高兴见到你。”彼得往前迈出一步，差点撞上他，他们就这样往两边同时移了两下。

“真不好意思。”最后他说，让彼得走了过去。

 

 

他到了车边上时托尼已经站在那里了，他看了一会儿彼得，又看了看那个男人走的方向，问道:“这是什么？”

彼得深吸一口气。“没什么，”他说，把纸袋从书包里掏出来推到他怀里，橘子还剩了三个，“这是给你的。”

 

 

他和托尼坐在后座上，车子发动起来后对方一直靠在另一头，没说话。他是生气了吗，但是随即彼得想，不，这不符合常理。等到他第五次把膝盖蹭过去，而托尼只是为了打消他的疑虑那般看了他一眼后彼得意识到:他是真的生气了，在这种情况下。这让他心里某个地方立刻怜爱地疼痛了起来，他双手抓着他的袖口让他们靠到一起，把额头抵在他的胸前说道:“我们一起坐车，说了几句话。”

“嘿，”他轻轻地说，“托尼，托尼。”

对方低下头，彼得顺从地看着他，再次辨认出那种曾经出现过的，调整自己的眼神。托尼试探着吻了他，像是不确定能不能这么做，随后他的动作变得果断起来。他把彼得按到椅背上，手伸进他的腰带往下，彼得在被握住的时候开始发抖，他的手很凉。“现在吗？”

托尼拉开他的领口，在锁骨下方靠近胸膛的地方吸吮着。“我需要这个。”彼得在他耳边用亲吻回应他的动作，喘息的同时感到他的手和呼吸逐渐变热，他没过一会儿就射了出来。

 

 

和教授的会面早就提前安排好了，他现在在外面等着彼得，顺便沿查尔斯河和草地走了一圈。关于年轻时光的回忆没有找上他，但久违地，在罗马柱和台阶之间，托尼还是回想起了当时那种仿佛是第一人的感觉，那种计量整个世界的决心:我们的真理和思想可以伸展到任何界限之外。他想到有一天彼得也会面对这些，而他旅程的重点不会是托尼的实验室，随即有一个声音问他:这让你感觉高尚一点了吗？你刚刚使一个孩子把他的裤子弄得乱七八糟。

年轻时光，他回想起来大部分是模模糊糊的，带着秋季发烧热一般的“可能是那样”。有一段时间被课外教学填充，文学教师不喜欢维吉尔，于是他从拉丁文翻译里侥幸逃脱到中古英语那儿。查尔斯河的河水潺潺，像荒野上的风，女巫们是苔藓和树根做成的新娘。灯光在粼粼的河面上拉长如同倒吊的蜡烛，涌动的水流剑刃一样锋利，准备把刀柄递给他——他手上黏湿的感觉已经没了，下车之后他没费劲地找到最近的洗手间洗了很久，但仍残留着不该触碰的东西那种滑溜溜的触感——这就是他正在做的事。妒意还是沉沉地坠在他的胃里，他想起他和彼得亲吻时，在彼此嘴唇之间压低的声音:小声点，世界可能会把你从我身边夺走。现在看这个预言几乎要变成真的了，如果是真的，他又应该怎么做？

手表指向九点，彼得快要出来了。托尼转过身把河水留在背后，他看到波纹像一群蛇的尖细的脊背那样沉到水面下。新剪过的草坪外沿划过他的脚踝，女巫湿漉漉地攀住他，把那冰凉的东西送到他手上。*

 

 

彼得出来的时候脸颊有些红，手心还发烫。托尼想到这可能是他们在车上做了的事的缘故，准备快点带他回去。彼得跟他讲教授说过的话，讲奖学金，甚至还说了周边有哪些好的披萨店，托尼把他的手攥在手心里，彼得为此看了他一眼，然后继续若无其事地往前走。在靠近停车场的一栋楼下，几个女孩子坐在那里的路灯旁，在分很高的一摞复印件，头发闪闪发光，说话的声音气球一样飘了过来。彼得停下来，隔着这条路看着她们。

那些美丽的年轻人，在不久前托尼可能也会停下来，和性无关的，怀念和欣赏的眼神停留在她们身上，但现在他心里涌起一股奇怪的酸意。“怎么？”他问，“你发现什么了吗？”

“不，我是想，她们真好看啊。”一个女孩抬起头来看了他们一眼，很快低下头去，他总是在这些年轻人身上看到彼得的影子，那种确认和试探性质的眼神，在夜里像水波一样，等待着另一个波纹，很容易发展成爱慕——在这个年纪确实是很容易的，而托尼到了现在也没学会规避它们。“你说得对，她们是很好看。”

 

 

彼得曾经问过他:你到底有多少套住处。答案可能是一幅美国所有起眼城市的连线图。他在剑桥市郊外的这栋房子同样地，设计成“史塔克式”的俗气和冰冷，四面和其中零零散散的玻璃墙，整块的石质地面。他把窗帘全都拉了下来，把空调温度调高一点让彼得去洗澡，说在哪个柜子里有他要换的衣服。彼得脸红着照做了，去之前在他脸上亲了一下。托尼扶着他的腰，让他把这个动作做完。

他想，他的酒柜在哪来着。但只是个想法，不会付诸实施:没那么严重，没什么需要暂时消去的。他想起彼得在他掌心里的幼鸟一样的手，再过几年他可能就反过来要攥住他的了，展示给别人看。孩子总是这样，永远都不知足，最初说的是“拜托了拜托了我真的什么都不在乎”，等你给了他就开始想要更多，想知道情人间的爱究竟可以到达何种极限，想知道一扇门的后面还有几扇门——幼鸟一样的手，当他把手放在彼得身侧的肋骨上时，他能感受到那种力量，像有什么更轻的东西要从他的身体里破土而出，仿佛彼得要在他的掌心里浮起来，这有时让他感到恐慌，因为彼得真的是太小了。

他们之间有过另一种时刻，彼得还是他自己而托尼表现得更像一个监护人，在情况需要他这么做的时候。他退出了鼓乐队又加入了合唱团，因为那些申请文书在他看来像针芒一样细。在演出的那天托尼去看了，戴了墨镜穿得很隐蔽，为了避免麻烦——当然不是指有人认出他来，让他在捐赠基金上签字的麻烦。在那个挂满旗子的礼堂里彼得的声音和其他孩子混在一起，他站的地方很高因此听不大清楚，只能看到那些金色的，棕色的，各种颜色的小小的头顶，和这些头顶之上的发旋，他很容易就能认出属于他的那个。一个孩子的父亲在他身旁说:“我站在这儿，是为了不让她看到，你知道的，在这个年纪，他们总是会因为你一点再正常不过的注意就觉得尴尬。”

他接着说:“但是看看她，已经长得这么大了，我和她母亲一想到她要离开就不知道是应该高兴还是流泪。”

“我很肯定是那样的。”托尼说，在男人疑惑地看着他，问“你是不是——”之前转身离开了。

 

 

彼得打开花洒，水一开始是凉的然后渐渐热起来，但不能把他脑袋里晕乎乎的热度洗去。他看着镜子里的自己，细细的水柱在他皮肤上冲刷出一片片的气泡然后带走，成股地流到地面上，他感觉身体像浸了水一样开始发沉，然后他一个寒战:热水不能让他感觉到暖和。他擦干了自己然后抓起衣服，打开门赤脚往卧室的方向走去。门把手上有一层水珠，很滑，他拧了几下都没有抓住，最后出去的时候把它捏得变了形。

托尼没有在卧室，彼得站在那儿看了一会，努力想着他原来的地方应该在哪，他已经开始发抖了。他穿过那些玻璃幕墙，它们几乎是一样的，映着他穿浅色睡衣的影子。声控灯咔哒，咔哒，一下下地亮起又灭掉，在他走的方向开出一条通路，忽明忽暗的光圈震得他眼睛疼。在经过会客室的时候他踩到了什么东西，一个挤压的声音。他低下头，那是一个掉到地上的石榴，它已经被踩碎了，籽红艳艳地在他脚下炸裂开。彼得沾着汁水继续往前走，寒气和潮意钻进他的裤管和皮肤之间，像一条蛇爬上了他的脚踝。

托尼还在原来的地方，看起来从他走后就没有动过，他面前半页窗帘拉开着，外头的灯光烛火一样在他脸上跳动，他听到声音，朝彼得回过头来。

“我可能发烧了。”他说。

 

 

托尼把空调温度又调高了点。彼得已经量过体温又吃了药，没什么大碍。他躺到床上的时候托尼才看见他脚底浅红色的水，它蹭到了床单上。“你流血了吗？”他问。

“是石榴。”被子盖到彼得的下巴，他把头偏向托尼那边昏昏欲睡，一只手试探地握着托尼的手腕，在控制力道。“我还是感觉很冷。”他声音很轻地说。

“我知道，”托尼回答他，“但很快就会好的。”

他叹了口气，托尼希望他呼出的气都是冰的，把寒冷排出来，别再这么烫了，他把手放到他额头上轻轻抚摸着，男孩闭着的眼睛动了动，手松开了，在那儿留下一圈淤青。“我梦见一条蛇。”

“什么？”他有点没听清。

彼得睡着了，没再回答他。

 

 

过去他们分享同一张床的时候——这句话没有更深一层的含义，大部分时候他们一同分享的只是睡眠。但还有少部分情况，气喘吁吁地给对方手淫，很难做到平等地相互解脱，因为当彼得在那个样子喘气，他的身体就等于在央求，托尼只能给手部的动作施加更多掠夺的意味。他告诉过彼得，性爱的终点不一定是插入，这同时也是在给他自己设限，但是就结果上来看，他们的确是做爱了。他在床单上把彼得展开看，从背部把他摊平，显露出他蜥蜴一样节节分明的脊椎骨，就这样一直爱抚到他更隐蔽的地方——他们的确是做爱了。

在另一些更加单纯的时候，彼得总让他感觉他太过贪心了。当托尼已经睡过一觉在半夜醒来，发现彼得同样地睡着，但是一只手放在他胸前，那个被挖开又重新填补好的部位，在一圈凹陷下去的皮肉的边缘，一只轻轻握着托尼的阴茎——他最脆弱的两个地方都在他手里。他使自己脱身，然后男孩睁开眼，双手都放回到他没有勃起的阴茎上。

“你知道我觉得它像什么吗？”

“什么？”

“撬棍。”“撬动了什么？”

“我。”

“别这么说话。”但是托尼自己低语的方式也不像一句拒绝而像调情。于是彼得握紧了它，抚摸着它让变得紧绷。

“来吧，”他在托尼胸前说，“让我烧起来。”

那些唇齿间的对话，那些亲吻，还有他结束后还张着的湿润的嘴唇。他的小小的牙床，可能几年前才长好了一整套牙齿，想到这个托尼的胃像被踢了一脚:他那么小。当彼得再次睡着，靠到他身边的时候，托尼打量着他，好像他第一次知道到人的身体和人的头颅长什么样似的——父母会这样看着他们的孩子而感到害怕吗？你甚至会怀疑他是不是还在呼吸，因为天哪，彼得在夜里看上去比平时还要小，那些表明他还会生长的身体的边界都被黑夜抹去了。为此他想抱着他，把他所有可能的空间都挤没:永远是现在这样，永远不要长大。

但是还有另一种情感，本能地相信未来会更好——至少是在更加年轻的人身上。一个被建筑出层层规则的世界，他已经尝过味道了，但还是有那么多的可能，那种把孩子们送去冒险但又守护他们的冲动:无视所有的规则，快点长大吧。

出于基因决定的人类本能，后者常常占据上风。在这时那个声音又出现了:这让你感觉高尚一点了吗？觉得应该让他去冒险，但在他观察的时候——彼得真的只是在观察，通过年老的男人，二十岁的女孩，你年轻时需要借助他人确认自己的魅力，找准自己的位置，这是必备技能——就感到内脏要破碎了。只要他们在一起，彼得就只会在意他的眼神，观察的力量就会被削弱，他就只会想要手把手地教给他任何事情。在一次派对之前托尼觉得应该教给他更正式一点的舞姿，尽管“他自己也跳得不好”。然后彼得踩上他的脚背，说，没关系，我不需要吸引其他人的注意。

他把被子紧紧裹在他们身上，彼得的手又移向了他的下方，托尼绝望地勃起着。他把自己安置在彼得两腿之间，拿他的手握紧了自己，粗暴地顶弄，他感觉自己就像一架犁。彼得滚烫的身体温顺地躺在他下方，皮肤因为汗水蒸发微微冷却，肋骨像两瓣鱼鳃那样起伏着，被子的一角安静地盖住私处。当他把彼得送到世界面前，他还能再把他拉回到自己身边吗？

托尼最终射在彼得大腿之间，俯在他身上喘息着。男孩的身体动了起来，先是手指然后是胳膊，肩膀慢慢转动，皮肤之下蛇一样柔韧结实的躯体。他的眼球湿润，满怀爱意地看着托尼，准备原谅他已经做出的和将要做的所有事。他半眯着眼睛:“嗨，亲爱的。”

“嗨，宝贝。”彼得沾着精液的手搭上他，像水最终漫过他的脖颈。

 

END

 

*麦克白


End file.
